The Four Horsemen of Umbrella
by Sporty-Girl
Summary: In a secluded Umbrella facility scientists are creating four superior assasins. Codenamed: Four Horsemen they will signal to the world that Umbrella is the sole elite power and crush the S.T.A.R.S.


The Four Horsemen of Umbrella  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening of the Four Horsemen  
  
The crystal clear glass reflected every feature of the middle-aged Umbrella scientist's face as he tentatively studied the four subjects on the other side of the glass. The room had been made with double-sided glass, so that the various scientists who used the room could observe the subjects on the other side without alerting them to their presence. Scotty Williams gently tousled his soft brown hair as he slumped his tired body into the nearest steel chair in the cold room. He had only worked on the Four Horsemen Project for six months, and already he was having serious doubts about if it would be worth the sacrifices he himself was making. He had been specifically told to observe the four subjects that inhabited the starch white room on the other side of the glass until someone came to relieve him. So far it had been three days, three days of being stuck in a small dim room with only a vending machine, steel table, and lap top to soothe his tired eyes on in the room. He hadn't been able to sleep, and had taken notes on the most insignificant activities do to it. Scotty had just begun to rub his incredibly tired hazel eyes when he heard the heavy steel door open to his right.  
  
"Williams, I need an update on my four horsemen," a cool feminine voice demanded from the doorway.  
  
The voice reminded Scotty of exactly why he had accepted the project. He had accepted it, because it meant that he would be working directly with Dr. Ortiz. Although he was a happily married 28-year-old man, Dr. Ortiz could make any man's blood boil. She was the head researcher for the project, and his superior. She was only nineteen, but you wouldn't be able to tell it from her 5'6 body frame along with her long brown hair and deep blue eyes which made her look incredibly seductive. She had worked for Umbrella's viral research team for nearly three years before being assigned to the Four Horsemen Project.  
  
"Take a look for yourself, they haven't interacted at all since being introduced," Scotty informed her.  
  
Scotty immediately saw the effect of his words as Dr. Ortiz's face cringed as if she was actually feeling physical pain from his words.  
  
"You must be mistaken. The four horsemen have to have interacted with each other by now," Dr. Ortiz insisted.  
  
"No, I'm sure that they haven't. Maybe we should scrap the project and refigure the dosage of the virus before we start again," Scotty suggested trying to console her with the idea.  
  
"No! There isn't time for that. Do you know the importance that rests on the fate of this project?" Dr. Ortiz demanded as her sorrow melted into blind fury.  
  
"No, I don't. I was told that it wasn't of any importance," Scotty responded coolly not wanting to get on Dr. Ortiz's bad side.  
  
"Well let me tell you why we can't simply "scrap" this project," Dr. Ortiz spat maliciously at Scotty as she closed and locked the heavy steel door behind her.  
  
As Dr. Ortiz stepped into the dim light that streamed into the room from the glass window that looked into the fluorescent room, he could tell that she looked incredibly tired. The soft light gently cupped her small frame giving her an angelic appearance in her customary white lab coat and pants. Her long ebony hair had been swept up into a bun that rested on the back of her head. But the trait that gave her weariness away was her usually brilliant blue eyes that appeared dull above the dark circles that rested under her eyes.  
  
"For years now Umbrella has had to deal with the insistent meddling of the anti-Umbrella organizations and S.T.A.R.S. as well as their biological weapons competitor Rainy Day. About three years ago Lord Spencer realized that by injecting an amount of the virus into a person who had lost a substantial amount of blood that the person would then have heightened senses as well as increased strength and speed. In a sense making the perfect killing machine. Then eight months ago, Umbrella decided to make an elite force to protect Umbrella's interests for the company by injecting the virus into already superior humans. Thus began a search that recovered four perfect specimens, all of the age of sixteen," Dr. Ortiz explained as she gestured to the four teenagers that inhabited the sterile room on the other side of the glass.  
  
"Are you telling me that you kidnapped a bunch of kids to be tested on?" Scotty asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yes. This is an honor for these kids; they get a chance to become Umbrella's most important asset. Besides it would have been harder to manipulate adults, and to expensive to raise kids from a younger age. Anyways, most of the subjects were from low-income houses, so it's not like it mattered to society. Funny how the perfect specimens are usually found in no name slums," Dr. Ortiz responded with a smile as she sifted through some of Scotty's notes.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you ruined these kids' lives for Umbrella's benefit? Do you even know anything about them?" Scotty asked angrily.  
  
"I know everything there is to know about all four of them," Dr. Ortiz answered calmly as if not noticing the pure anger in Scotty's deep voice.  
  
Noticing that Scotty hadn't responded to her she tore her cold blue eyes away from the notes that had previously held her attention and focused on the tired man who sat in front of her. He looked much worse that he had when she had left him here. His white lab coat and pants were stained with what looked like several small coffee stains and his beard had grown out into extremely unattractive stubble on his otherwise attractive face. His big warm hazel eyes had transformed into tired cold holes in his face as he stared furiously at her.  
  
"That's Clash Simon. He had lived on the streets of Brooklyn his entire life. He has no family and no friends for that matter. He's got an extremely cruel streak and has no patience or tolerance for anyone. The virus will enable him to want to communicate with the three other "horsemen" though," Dr. Ortiz explained as she pointed through the crystal glass to the young man that was sitting in the corner furthest away from her in the opposite room.  
  
The young man that Dr. Ortiz had pointed to looked much older than sixteen to Scotty. His matted auburn hair hung low on his face, almost completely covering his crystal blue eyes. His 6'2 235 pound body frame was squeezed into a pair of faded jeans that were littered with cuts and a navy shirt that was too small for his body. Scotty had watched him intently for some reason. He couldn't quite place why, but for some reason he felt drawn to the young boy. He hadn't interacted at all with the others but was constantly exercising feverishly in his corner of the room.  
  
"The young girl in the corner next to Clash is Regimen Davis. We found her in a foster home just outside of New Jersey. She was quite popular at her high school from what we could tell although she was incredibly quiet. Again, the virus will make her communicate with the other three," Dr. Ortiz informed him.  
  
Scotty felt the most sorrow for the young girl that was huddled in the corner. Her pale skin highly contrasted with her dark green eyes and recently trimmed shoulder length blonde hair. She was small both in height, since she was only 5'6, and in weight being only 125 pounds. She wore what most teenage girls wore with a pale green shirt and extremely short shorts. Her eyes always were thick with sorrow or grief, which made Scotty avoid her gaze at all costs.  
  
"The boy in the opposite corner is Parrish Clay. He was just an ordinary farmer's son in El Paso, Texas. His brute strength is only matched by his sadistic streak which made him a prime candidate for the Four Horsemen Project," Dr. Ortiz continued seemingly bored since she had begun to type in various keys on the laptop.  
  
Scotty had barely noticed the boy, although it was hard to miss him. His blonde hair was kept under a faded cowboy hat and his muscular body was hidden under the torn jeans and red shirt that he wore. His light green eyes gave a feeling of comfort, but hid the dark cloud of sadism under them. The boy had been quite and hardly moved since he had been put in the room, which made Scotty's tired eyes pass him over.  
  
"And the final boy's name is Penance Green. He was caught outside of Miami, Florida. He was abandoned by both of his parents at the age of ten and has been charged with three accounts of first degree murder along with theft, burglary, and assault and battery. His intimidating nature is what got him noticed along with his past history," Dr. Ortiz finished.  
  
There was no way that anyone could overlook Penance, especially Scotty. The boy's 6'2 230 pound body frame was contained in a pair of solid black pants and shirt that accentuated the boy's dark features. His dark eyes were hidden by his jet-black hair that hung completely over his eyes. The boy looked as though his gaze alone could kill you, which made Scotty not want to concentrate on him by any means.  
  
Knowing the background of each of the four teenagers made Scotty feel an immense sorrow for them. How could Umbrella subject these teenagers to testing? Especially making them Umbrella's assassins. Scotty by far knew that he wasn't an innocent man. He had condemned many men and women to die for Umbrella's reasons, but not kids. He wouldn't ruin these kids' lives for Umbrella.  
  
"This is crazy; we can't let Umbrella test on these kids!" Scotty shouted suddenly feeling a rush of courage to stand up to Dr. Ortiz.  
  
"You will," Dr. Ortiz informed him calmly without looking up from the laptop that she had set herself at.  
  
"I won't, you can do whatever you want but I'm not going to kill these innocent kids," Scotty retorted as he moved from his chair to the direction of the steel door.  
  
"Scotty you're too tired to make any rational decision, go home and rest and then we'll talk about it," Dr. Ortiz insisted, not wanting to waste her time in killing the persistent man.  
  
"Fuck you, and this company. I'm not going to do it," Scotty spat at her as he placed his tanned hand on the handle to the steel door.  
  
"Fine, you don't want me to test on these kids, you go in there and let them go," Dr. Ortiz said as she threw him the key to the heavy steel door that was imprisoning the four kids.  
  
Without responding to her, Scotty quickly took the key and slipped out the steel door and down the hallway to the door that imprisoned the four kids. He silently slipped the metallic silver key into the keyhole and pulled the heavy door out. The starch white room was just as it had appeared through the glass. The small room was empty except for the four kids that sat in each of the four corners of the room.  
  
"Come on kids, let's get you out of here," Scotty instructed to them as he stepped inside the cold room.  
  
Before Scotty could move to stop it, he felt the heavy door slam behind him and something metallic hit the floor and slide into the middle of the room. What the hell is going on, Scotty thought as he saw that the thing that had been thrown into the room behind him was a ball point pen. All of the children's eyes immediately darted to the pen that lay in the middle of the room.  
  
With unbelievable speed, Scotty saw the auburn hair and navy eyes of Clash flash up from his former resting spot in the corner and, in a split second grab the black pen as the other three kids watched intently. And without warning he threw the pen with expert precision and strength and hit Scotty squarely in the throat from twenty five yards away. A thick crimson river began to run down Scotty's pale neck as he pulled the black pen out of his neck.  
  
"Yes Lord Spencer, the four horsemen will be ready for training with the BOWs by tomorrow," Dr. Ortiz informed Lord Spencer over the phone as she watched the gruesome scene that was taking place in the other room. 


End file.
